littlest_pet_shop_tv_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Littlest Pet Shop TV Show Wiki/Chat Rules
This is a list of chat rules for the live chat. This wiki is for making friends and if we can't do that, then there will be consenquences. 'Being warned means being kicked. A chat mod or admin will verbally warn you, then kick. ' Rule List No Cursing We don't like profanity on the chat, so please refrain from using it. After we warn you and you don't stop, you will be banned for 3 days. After you come back and continue to swear, you will be banned forever. No Insulting The users do not want to be insulted as you wouldn't, so please don't insult anyone. You will be warned, then banned for 3 days. If you come on and insult again, you will be banned forever. No Trolling We don't tolerate trolling here and it's unfair to annoy other users for fun. If you troll and too many users complain, you will be warned, then banned for a week. No Spamming Do not spam on chat, as it can make some of our computers laggy. If you spam on chat, you will be warned, banned for a week, then banned forever. No Skipping Please do not "skip" on chat. Skipping means writing one sentence or using one emote on different posts instead of just one. This is a form of spamming and it's not allowed. If you skip repeatedly for attention or being bored, you will be warned, then banned for 3 days, then banned forever. No Coming And Leaving Chat Without An Excuse Please do not come and leave chat without an excuse. It is very annoying and also counts as spam. Please don't do this. No Racist Comments Racist comments are not allowed here, as they might upset another user of that race. They're also not socially accepted. Please do not say anything of this kind on chat, as it's not tolerated. If you do say something of this type, you will be warned, then banned for a week. If you continue, you will be banned forever. No Sexist Comments The sexist comments have the same effect as the racist comments. Please do not say them, as you will get warned, then banned for a week. Continuing will mean you will be banned forever. No Coming To Chat And Not Talking Do not come on chat and not talk. This also counts as coming to chat and leaving immediately. This is annoying. Please refrain from doing this. You will be messaged on your page, then banned for a week, then banned forever. No Posting Videos With Cursing Do not post videos with cursing. They are usually very vulgar and no one on chat wants to see them. If you didn't watch it before you posted it, you will still be warned. It you keep posting cursing videos, you will first be banned for a week, then banned forever. No YouTube Poops YouTube Poops (or YTPs) are funny, but they have cursing most of the time and violate our "No Cursing" rule. Please do not post them on chat. If you post one anyway, you will be warned. If you post another one, then you will be banned for 3 days. If you post more, then you will be banned forever. No Screamers Please do not post screamers or popup/popout videos, as we have users who get traumatized by those and they don't like them. You will be banned (after being warned) for a week and eventually banned forever. You can only post them on a PM with someone that wants to see it. If you post it against their will, you will be banned for 3 days. If you post another one, you will be banned forever. No Bullying Do not bully users. If they don't want to talk to you or they said something wrong to you at another chat, do not bring the fight to this chat, because it will become an uproar. If you do it anyway, you will be warned, then banned, then banned forever. No Pornography Please do not post porn on chat, because users do not want to see it. If you do it anyway, you will be warned, then banned for a week, then banned forever. No Threatening Do not threaten users, because it's wrong and we don't like it. Threatening also counts as bullying. If you threaten someone, you will warned, banned for 3 days, then banned forever. No Posting Links or Pictures With Cursing Do not post links with cursing, as the other users do not like them, they can be considered insults and, it violates our no cursing rule. If you post it, you will be warned, then banned for 3 days, then banned forever. No RP Fights When you RP on our wiki, please don't start a fight about how anyone RP's. This will cause tons of users to get warned and banned. All users involved will get warned. If they continue, they will get banned for 3 days. If they do it again, it will be a week ban. Lastly, if you fight over RP again, you will be banned forever. No Innappropriate Topics Do not bring up innpropriate topics like drugs, porn, guns, violence, tragic events that have happened, and other things like this. They cause problems and make users upset and it's unfair. If you bring this up, you will be warned, then banned for 3 days, then finally, banned forever. No Complaining About Bans Do not come to our chat complaining about a ban you have or had here or at another wiki. That is not our problem or the users' and it's annoying to hear about it. No Advertising Do not come to chat and advertise another wiki's chat. This is only allowed when a user asks for a link, but do not ask for the users to come to your chat. You will be warned, banned for a week, and then banned forever. Category:Rules Lists Category:Chat Pages Category:Wiki Pages